theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TFF2!
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Star Sapphire page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 18:10, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi TFF2! I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hello Hi TFF2! in regards to your question and point about the DC Comics Villain Star Sapphire being on the site because she was an early villain of The Flash (Jay Garrick) you are not wrong that is all true and I do know you were not referring to the Carol Ferris Version. However the only reason I don't believe the character is not necessary to have a full page on the site and rather should simply have a redirect page to the Green Lantern Wiki which I'm the head admin of as well is because of how closely tied together this character is connected to to the overall mythology of the Zamarons/Star Sapphires along with the Green Lantern Mythology as well. Plus the Villain Star Sapphire is such a small part of the overall mythology of The Flash it would make much for sense to just add the necessary information on the Star Sapphire Villain's History on the Green Lantern Wiki Character Page that it has on the Green Lantern Wiki Site. If you have any more questions or want to talk some more about this topic just let me know and I'll be happy to help and talk more about it. From Rod12 Flash Comics (Volume 1) Editing Project Hi TFF2! your idea to do a editing project on Flash Comics (Volume 1) sounds awesome I love the idea of you working on creating new pages focused on that Volume/Run of DC Comics. First things first I fixed the category issue of their being two different category pages for the same Volume/Run Flash Comics and another called Flash Comics (Volume 1) that was a mistake sorry for confusing you on that. The Category Page that should always be used for that certain Volume of DC Comics is Flash Comics (Volume 1). That is the one you should always include when you create the individual comic book issues pages like how you started already doing. When it comes to creating the issue pages I would recommend using the Flash Comics (Vol 1) 1 page as reference for how the first version of the page should look. But the one you created was awesome just needed a few minor final edit changes but you did a great job on that page. Also I noticed you created a new page for E.E. Hibbard great job doing that it isn't necessary to do a full write up on the artist or writer but if want to do it that's up you. The main thing those pages need to have is the basic information that is required in the page template and the right Links for the certain writer or artist page. But overall both great additions to the site awesome work. If you have any questions please let me know and I'm happy to help. From Rod12 Other Stories in Flash Comics Hi TFF2! yes I would include all the stories that are included in the issues of Flash Comics (Volume 1) even if they are stories not focused on The Flash. Also don't worry about asking me questions its cool I'm always happy to answer any questions you have. Oh well good talking with you and as always if you have any questions just ask I'm happy to help. From Rod12